


Kids Are Exhausting

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta have just had their baby and she's babysitting Haymitch and Effie's little darling and then misplaces her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Are Exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Hailey woke up and heard crying. She called “Daddy, Daddy

Haymitch came into her room. “What is it Hailey?

“What’s that noise? 

He listened and walked near the window and realized it was coming from next door.

“That’s Baby Petra. I’m sure Katniss or Peeta will check on her any minute.

“Why is she crying?

“Honey, she’s a little baby. She can’t talk yet so if she’s hungry or messy she has to cry. Katniss is going to feed her now.

“Petra woke me up. Hailey complained.

“I’m sorry but babies do that. The only thing I can do is close your window.

“Daddy, I’ll be too hot.

“I know…. Petra will start sleeping through the night soon. He kissed his daughter and went back to bed. It took Hailey a long time to fall asleep.

The next morning Hailey was very excited because Aunt Katniss had promised to teach her to swim. Mommy was in the Capitol visiting her sister. Haymitch took her next door and knocked. It took Katniss a few minutes to open it and when she saw Hailey she frowned.

“Oh, no. I can’t take her to the lake today. Peeta got an order for a toasting and he can’t watch Petra.

Haymitch sighed. “Effie isn’t here and the cameras are coming today for my unification interviews. I can’t have her in the house while that’s going on.

“Daddy why can’t I see you on TV? Hailey asked

“You see Daddy in real life.” He said. Katniss it’s only for a couple of hours.

Katniss nodded. Hailey was always shadowing her father without Effie there to distract her she would be the interview topic. “I understand. I’ll watch her.

He kissed Hailey. “Be good.

Hailey waved goodbye to her father and turned to Katniss. “Are you sure we can’t go to the lake? We could take Petra with us.

“No, we can’t Honey. She’s too little for the water. You can play in the living room

Maybe I could help Uncle Peeta bake. Hailey suggested.

Katniss frowned. “No, I told you he has a lot of work at the bakery. Katniss soon realized that Hailey could out talk her mother.

Hailey was playing with her dolls but whenever she asked Aunt Katniss to help her change the doll’s clothes or play with her Petra would start to cry. 

“She cries a lot.” Hailey said.

Katniss was changing the baby. “Well, she can’t talk yet.”

“Did I cry that much? Hailey asked.

Katniss smiled. “You had a healthy set of lungs like your father.

Katniss put the TV on to keep Hailey entertained. With the baby finally asleep, Katniss started to doze off. Hailey was watching Capitol Fashions. When she saw all the pretty clothes she knew she wanted to play dress up with Mommy’s old Capitol dresses and wigs. She saw Aunt Katniss was asleep and she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to wake her up. Aunt Katniss was a Victor like Daddy and she could never ever touch him when he was asleep. That was Daddy’s most important rule but she had never seen Aunt Katniss sleep. She walked near the couch but not too close she said softly. “Aunt Katniss?

 

“Uh huh? 

“Can I get my model clothes?

‘”Sure.”. Katniss mumbled.

Hailey was thrilled. She went into the backyard, opened the gate and went through her backdoor which lead to the basement where all of Mommy’s clothes were. She opened the trunk and starting trying on all the pretty dresses and wigs. Mommy had wigs in all colors but she only wore her real blonde hair now. She played for a while but it was warm in the basement and she started to feel sleepy. She laid down on a pile of clothes and fell right asleep.

 

Half an hour later.

Katniss heard a loud banging noise. Petra started to cry and someone was at the door. She picked up the baby and opened the door. It was Haymitch.

“Come in. Are you done? She asked.

“Yeah, I thought I was done with all of this when the Games ended. Every year they ask the same stupid questions. 

“I was able to beg off this year because of the baby.” Katniss said.

Haymitch petted the baby like a puppy. “Speaking of babies, where is mine?

“Oh she’s watching…. Katniss realized Hailey wasn’t in the living room She was watching TV. Maybe she’s in the bathroom. Katniss called “Hailey, your father’s here. Haymitch waited about ten seconds and then yelled. “Hailey…..HAILEY. Katniss checked the kitchen, then the backyard.. She came running in. “She’s not there. Katniss put the baby down and the two of them went from room to room calling her.

As he was flinging open closets he yelled. “When did you see her last?

“She was watching TV…..I just fell asleep for a minute. Maybe she’s hiding.

Haymitch yelled at the top of his lungs. HAILEY EUPHEMIA TRINKET ABERNATHY. You have to the count of three to come out. One……………Two………………last warning……….Three.

“She would have come out if she was here.” Haymitch said. 

Katniss had her ears covered. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t come out and face that.

He shook his head. “That’s why you count. On Katniss’s confused look He said. “Effie read it in a book. As long as the child obeys before you count three you just give them a warning.

“When did you become a Capitol parent?

“At least Effie never lost the kid. Something is wrong. Hailey never makes her mother count to two. She doesn’t like to be in trouble. She wouldn’t……

The front door opened and both of them screamed. “Hailey, Hailey.

Peeta walked in. “No just me.

“Have you seen Hailey? Katniss said. “She wanted to go bake with you.”

“I’ve been in the bakery, how would I see Hailey. What happened?

Haymitch glared at Katniss. “She fell asleep and lost my kid. I’d keep an eye on your own except she’s not mobile yet.

Katniss was mortified. “Haymitch, I’m sorry….

“Have you checked your house? Peeta asked. “Maybe she went home or is hiding.

“I just came from my house. Why the hell do you all think my kid is hiding from me?

“She said she wanted to bake with Peeta, maybe she tried to go to the bakery. Katniss suggested.

“That’s too far for her to walk by herself. Peeta said. “Haymitch, let’s go check your house. 

Katniss said. “I’m coming too.”

Haymitch said. “No, keep an eye on your own kid.

Peeta said gently. Katniss stay here with the baby in case she shows up.

Haymitch headed upstairs calling her name and Peeta was checking the first floor. When he got to the kitchen he saw the back door was open a little and decided to check the basement. He went down the stairs and saw long blonde hair laying on a pile of clothes. He called upstairs. “Haymitch, Haymitch, I found her.

Hailey sat up sleepily at hearing her Daddy’s name. “Hi Uncle Peeta. 

Peeta scooped her up in his arms. “What are you doing down here? 

“Playing dress up.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Aunt Katniss?

“She was sleepy and I asked…..

Haymitch came running down the stairs. “Is she hurt? Is she sick?

Hailey smiled. “Daddy! Are you done with those dumb interviews?

“Don’t Daddy me. You’re in a lot of trouble young lady.

Hailey frowned. “Why are you mad?

“Mad doesn’t begin to cover it. We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Why didn’t you come when we called you?

“I didn’t hear you.

“She was asleep Haymitch.” Peeta said gently

“Why did you leave Katniss without permission? Haymitch asked.

“I had permission.

Haymitch was getting a splitting headache. “Hailey, don’t lie, that will only make me madder.

Hailey was indignant. “I’m not lying. I asked Aunt Katniss.

“Hailey, you didn’t because Aunt Katniss was just as worried as me.

“Daddy she said I could…..ask her.

“Hailey, go to your room right now. He said sharply.

“It’s not fair. Hailey complained.

“Whoever told you life was fair? Don’t argue with me young lady. Go upstairs right now or Daddy won’t take time to calm down.

Peeta put Hailey down. She ran past her father without a glance and stomped upstairs. The door slam was her final touch. Haymitch sighed. “She’s never lied before.

Peeta shrugged. “Maybe she’s looking for attention. 

“Oh, she’ll have my attention. She won’t like it but she’ll have it.

They both turned when they heard a baby cry. Katniss said. “Did you find her?

Haymitch came up from the basement. “Yes, she was in the basement.

“What was she doing there?

“Why don’t you tell me? Haymitch asked. “She said you gave her permission.

“What??

“I’m dealing with this lying right now. Haymitch said.

Katniss handed the baby to Peeta. “That’s so unlike Hailey. Let me talk to her.

Haymitch and Katniss went upstairs to Hailey’s room. They could hear her crying.

He mumbled. “She’s just like her mother, such a drama queen.”

“Did you spank her?

“Not yet. This round of tears is designed to make me change my mind. He knocked once before opening the door. “Hailey, Aunt Katniss is here.

Hailey leaped off the bed and threw her arms around Katniss. “Daddy doesn’t believe me. 

Katniss hugged her. “Honey, where were you?

Hailey looked completely betrayed. “You know I was in the basement Aunt Katniss…I asked if I could play with my model clothes and you said yes.

“Hailey….when did you ask me?

Hailey pouted. “During Capitol Fashions. Petra was asleep and you were on the couch. I didn’t know if I could touch you when you were sleeping so I called your name and you said. Uh huh. I asked if I could play with my model clothes and you said Sure.

“Hailey, I was asleep. The baby had me up all night and….

“You answered me.” Hailey said.

Haymitch shook his head. “Hailey, did you tell Aunt Katniss your model clothes were at home?

“No but……

“Maybe Aunt Katniss didn’t know what you were talking about. He said softly.

“But she answered me Daddy. I’m not a liar. She said seriously.

Haymitch picked her up. He could tell he really hurt her feelings when he accused her of lying.

He kissed her on the forehead. “All right, I’m sorry I said you lied. But you should have asked Aunt Katniss if you could leave the house. You can’t leave the house without asking Mommy or Daddy so the same goes when you’re with Katniss and Peeta.

“But I did ask…

“Hailey…. He said firmly. You knew Daddy was busy and that’s why you couldn’t be over here. You had us all worried sick. 

“I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I was just bored.”

“Well, I can solve boredom. I want you to go downstairs and put all of Mommy’s clothes and wigs back where you found them.

“I wasn’t done playing with them. We put things back when we’re done.

“Well, Daddy says you can’t play with them for the next three days.

“But Daddy.

“Do you want Daddy to think of another punishment? Because I can.

She pouted. “No…I’ll pack everything up.

“Good.

“I’m sorry you were worried Aunt Katniss.

Katniss kissed her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.

Hailey went downstairs and Haymitch looked at Katniss. “What about me? Is no one sorry I worried?

“You’re mean.” Katniss teased. 

“That will be you in a few years.”

“If I make it. Katniss said. I’m sorry I fell asleep. She could have…

“Katniss, I’m sorry. There are a million stupid things we all do every day that could hurt our kids. You have a newborn and if Effie’s idiotic sister wasn’t getting divorced again….At least there is one good thing.

“What’s that?

“We don’t have to face Effie after misplacing Hailey. Haymitch said.


End file.
